depois da destruição epilogo
by felipo
Summary: o que acontece depois do 3º impacto. não vou por certos personagens. Shinji x Rei. esta fic foi fibalizada. postem reviews please, ainda obsetvo a fic
1. prólogo

esta é minha 3º fic postada no fanfiction. as outras duas não tiveram nenhum review. por favor postem algum reviem onegai. esta fic é curta e diferente da maioria das fics de evangelion neste site ela vai ter final

PRÓLOGO

Depois dos acontecimentos narrados no filme muita coisa mudou.

Rei, comandante Ikari e Ritsuko sumiram sem deixar vestígios, tirando a memória dos sobreviventes. O mesmo para os EVAS e os soldados da JSSDF. Tokyo-3 foi destruída e nenhum civil tem lembranças do 3º impacto. O governo Japonês afirmou que por causa de uma estranha erupção solar todos desmaiaram simultaneamente sem nenhum dano grave aos seus organismos. Incrivelmente esta mentira colou e ninguém se pergunta sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Quem tenta nunca chega a algum lugar. Tem certas coisas que não devem ser expostas ao publico

Shinji foi achado numa praia desacordado em cima da Asuka, também inconsciente. Misato foi achada caída achando que tinha levado um tiro, o que não aconteceu, ela foi achada ótima de saúde sem nenhum ferimento no corpo. Kaji foi achado vivo em um beco qualquer de Tokyo-2. Ele achava que tinha morrido e ficou muito confuso de ter acordado ali sem nenhum dano ao corpo, exatamente como Misato.

O que aconteceu exatamente ninguém tem certeza. Aparentemente este era o desejo de Shinji para a humanidade. Mas certas coisas não saíram exatamente como ele queria, ainda.

2 anos depois em Tokyo-2

Shinji ainda mora com Misato e Asuka em um apartamento. Kaji vem de vez em quando para conversar ou levar Misato para sair. Eles voltaram a namorar desde o 3º impacto. Mas ela quase nunca volta no dia seguinte. E quando volta ela acorda de ressaca.

Asuka está namorando o Shinji as vezes sim as vezes não. Vou explicar melhor: ela namora o Shinji por 2 semanas. Ai ela diz que Shinji é muito chato e termina com ele. Ai vai namorar alguém qualquer. 2 semanas depois diz que ele é pior que o Shinji e volta para ele(Shinji) recomeçando o ciclo.

Shinji aceita por que ele nunca consegue uma namorada diferente da Asuka. Principalmente porque ele é um membro dos BAKANA SANNIN (_os três idiotas, eu inventei_), logo não é muito popular e porque toda a garota que tenta chegar perto dele é praticamente atacada por uma Asuka ciumenta, sendo este último motivo desconhecido por Shinji.

Touji e a representante ainda estão namorando abertamente. E Aida continua animado(no Japão isso quer dizer esquisito). Todos eles foram transferidos para a mesma escola em Tokyo-2_ (coincidência montada para facilitar a história)_

Misato agora trabalha na polícia. Não é um trabalho realmente emocionante. É muito burocrático e ela ganha menos do que quando trabalhava para a NERV. Continua tomando a sua ração diária de cerveja e quando Shinji não cozinha ela come ainda miojo e outras comidas instantâneas.

As 3 pessoas que trabalhavam no MAGI agora trabalham para uma empresa de tecnologia e o professor de Gendou voltou a lecionar na universidade _(não os considero importantes então não vou por mais do que isso)._ Todos os sobreviventes do massacre da NERV (_não foram muitos_) receberam um bom dinheiro da ONU para ficarem quietos em relação ao ataque


	2. capitulo 01

os meus capitulos são sempre curtos pq eu não sei escrever muito, o que me causa grande frustação nas provas de redação. pls postem reviews nem para dizer que está uma merda

CAPITULO 1

piiipiii

Shinji acorda com o despertador e observa Asuka dormindo a seu lado. Eles estão namorando a 2 dias consecutivos. Ele se levanta sonolento e vai tomar um banho, um longo banho quente e gostoso.

Na saída ele já vê uma vila para o banheiro. Primeiro PenPen depois Asuka e Misato. Como a Misato parecia que ia vomitar ele deu preferência a ela. Uma decisão sábia. Por sorte não era a vez dele de limpar o banheiro

Depois de todo mundo ter tomado banho e se vestido eles vão tomar café. Misato pergunta com a sua cerveja matinal em mão:

Vocês dormiram sobre o mesmo futon (aquele tipo de saco de dormir que os japoneses usam para dormir). Isso quer dizer que ainda estão namorando? Ta durando desta vez. Ela fala isso com aquele sorriso cínico

Asuka, nervosinha: o que você quer dizer com desta vez? E você que toda vez que Kaji-san liga você já vai tirando a calcinha.

Misato retruca: O que foi, inveja? Uma mostra a língua pra a outra. Shinji só dá um risinho. É divertido voltar a vida "normal" depois dos eventos de 2014

Eles vão para a escola um amarrado no braço do outro. Lá se encontram com Touji, que estava com a representante e Aida com a sua inseparável filmadora digital.

Aida, com o seu sorriso sacana: voltou dormir com ela? Mas vocês não estavam brigados ontem

Asuka, com o seu stress natural: é nos ESTÁVAMOS brigados, mas voltamos. Mas o que você tem a ver com isso seu ecchi.

O professor entra e todos se sentam. Shinji passa a aula olhando para a janela pensativo enquanto o professor falava algo pouco importante e mentiroso sobre o 2º impacto e Asuka dava um ou outro chilique entre os tempos. Depois da aula eles estavam indo juntos para casa quando Asuka fala:

Vai ter uma festa legal hoje, vamos?

Não, tô cansado.

Asuka: gostava de você quando era submisso. Shinji ri.

Chegando em casa Shinji fica ouvindo o seu toca-fitas/mp3 player e Asuka vai ver tv. Quando já é bem de noite Asuka vai até ele de camisola e chama com uma voz sensual: vamos dormir?

Shinji, sendo o bundão de sempre: pode dormir. Eu não estou cansado. Eu vou dormir mais tarde. Asuka vai embora com um muxoxo e murmurando: viadinho como pode rejeitar uma gostosa como eu

Shinji fica mais umas meia hora observando a lua com tristeza. Depois vai dormir ao lado de Asuka, já adormecida. No meio do sono ele fala o que passou o dia inteiro pensando. Na pessoa que estava faltando em sua vida: Rei

**mudança grande de cena**

Rei está no mundo auto-reflexivo do mundo dos episódios 25/26 (é assim que eu interpreto estes episódios, uma terapia forçada dos personagens)

Nota do autor: RC é Rei criança.

Rei está sozinha num lugar escuro.

RC: você é uma boneca

Rei: iie (não). Eu sou uma pessoa

RC: Usou, você é uma boneca sem alma e sabe disso

Rei começa a ficar irritada: não eu sou humana

RC: Você é uma boneca sem alma e sabe disso

Aparecem todas a aquelas imagens e vozes. Asuka, Misato, Gendou, yui e etc todos dizendo a mesma coisa:

Você é uma boneca desalmada. Não tem amigos, não tem sentimentos. É apenas um fantoche, só existe para lutar e se sacrificar. e quando não faz isso não existe.

Rei grita em desespero: YAMEDEYOU(parem)

Tudo fica silencioso.

Rei: Eu não sou uma boneca. Eu sou um ser humano. Ela fala isso gaguejando começando a ficar angustiada

You don´t have any will. You are a doll. (você não tem nenhuma vontade. Você é uma boneca)

Usou, eu sou um ser humano. Eu tenho sentimentos, sonhos, desejos.

Which? (quais)

Não sei. AI (amor) (aparece a imagem de Gendou) otousan no AI. Iie. Aparece a imagem de Shinji. Amor de namorado?

Aparece a imagem de Yui: você só os ama porque você é uma cópia de mim.

Não. Eu sou mais que você. (aí aparecem todas as ações dela separadamente. Como Rei 1, como Rei 2, como Rei 3) eu sou Rei Ayanami, gritam todas as Reis juntas. E meus sentimentos são meus e apenas meus. Eu não sou você!!!!

But which wills do you have? (quais são os seus desejos?)

Eu quero viver com quem eu gosto, quem gosta de mim e me aprecia mesmo não sendo piloto de eva. Eu quero Shinji-kun. Eu quero viver com Shinji Kun, quero que ele seja parte da minha vida e eu da dele.

But who are you? ( mas quem é você?)

Aparecem em três telas distintas as imagens do que ela fez em suas vidas passadas. Ela olha o primeiro e se vê como uma criança

Obaasan. É assim que ele te chama.

Ela viu como foi cruel em sua primeira vida. Ela não queria ser assim. Ela mereceu morrer daqula vez.

Depois olhou para a outra tela. A sua ultima vida. Ela viu como foi fria nessa vida. Como não queria assustar Shinji e novo ela rejeitou esta vida.

Daí ela viu a vida do meio. Como ela estava se aproximando de Shinji, como tinha começado a sorrir. A escolha foi obvia.

Tudo se ilumina.

Do you undertand now ? (você entende agora?)

Então é isso. (os espelhos começam a se quebrar) Watashi wa... Shinji-kun wo... aishiteiru. (eu amo Shinji) (os espelhos se quebram)

Kaworu aparece sereno como sempre.

Kaworu, com um sorriso: omedetou (parabéns) você conseguiu avançar na complementação humana. Agora Está pronta para o passo final.

Rei: O que?

Kaworu. calma tudo será explicado


	3. capítulo 02

brigado a Chrno Christopher pela primeira review que eu tive no fanfiction. infelizmente esta fic é curta e deve acabar antes do Natal. mas eu vou terminar. por favor postem

ps eu so pus o Kaworu na história pq a minha imouto pediu. a proposito eu ponho algumas palavras em japones por que quando eu escrevo a fic eu imagino os personagens falando

CAPITULO 2

Durante o sono Shinji tem um sonho muito estranho. Ele está sozinho em um espaço branco e vazio. onde estou? Pergunta ele

A voz de Rei surge: você está em mim

Shinji, feliz: Rei é você?

Rei aparece do nada. falando com ele: iie (não) eu sou Lilyth. Mas pode me chamar de Kami-sama, força criadora, como quiser. Eu escolhi esta forma porque parece ser ela de que você gosta. Mas para fazer nossa conversa mais séria vou mudar para uma forma que você trate indiferente.

Ela fica mudando de fora. Ela vira Gendou, Misato, Asuka, Kaworu até parar na forma de lança de Longuinous.

Shinji pergunta confuso sem entender nada: mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Lilyth, agora com uma voz grossa, como a do chefe da SEELE: quando uma alma consegue me alcançar ela tem o direito a um desejo. Rei fez isso no terceiro impacto e ela escolheu que você decidisse, pois sabia que o que quer que você escolhesse seria bom.

Mas parece que tudo não está como você desejou. Ainda falta algo. Algo que você deseja. Algo que você queria aqui contigo. Diga o que é que eu farei.

Ele pensa em tudo que aconteceu. No que ele perdeu e ganhou durante os últimos 2 anos. Surge a imagem dos EVAs. Não. Ele já tinha confiança e respeito de todos sem eles.

Surge a imagem de Yui e Gendou. Não ele não queria mais o pai e seria estranho a sua mãe voltar depois de mais de 10 anos morta. Ela simplesmente não se encaixaria no novo mundo

Ai surgiu a imagem de Rei. A primeira pessoa que tentou entendê-lo e a querê-lo e que foi correspondida. E Kaworu, a única pessoa que realmente conseguiu compreendê-lo. A primeira pessoa que o entendeu realmente. No final ele fala: eu quero Rei-kun e Kaworu-kun de volta.

Lylith: tens certeza?

Shinji, com força e decisão na voz: Sim eu tenho.

Lilyth: e assim será

Shinji acorda com um salto, sem entender direito o que havia acontecido.

No mundo reflexivo

Kaworu: o mundo mudou. Lylith, por meio da visão de Shinji, decidiu refazer o mundo como era antes só faltando alguns detalhes que não deram para serem corrigidos na hora. Entre eles estavam nos.

Rei: nós?

Kaworu: sim, não poderíamos nos encaixar direito nesse novo mundo até que você passasse pela complementação e que o mundo estivesse pronto para nós. Agora nos poderemos ir ao encontro dele.

Rei: Dele quem? Shinji?

Kaworu: é, ele anseia por nossa volta. Vamos.

Rei: Hai, ela caminha em direção a uma luz que se forma.

_Como é meu hábito eu vou fazer 2 finais para esta fic. O primeiro é o mais curto e não é o que eu prefiro. O segundo é o que eu escolhi primeiro e vou postar mais tarde._

Já haviam se passado um mês desde o sonho de Shinji. Shinji supôs que era realmente apenas um sonho. O que aumentou ainda mais a tristeza e a saudade dentro dele. Nesse meio tempo ele já terminou e voltou com a Asuka continuando o ciclo.

Tudo corria normalmente. Ele não tinha contado a ninguém sobre o sonho até porque a Asuka chamaria ele de maluco e acharia que ele a estava traindo com a sua antiga rival (mesmo que na imaginação) e os amigos dele iriam rir. Até que chegou o fatídico dia.

Shinji estava afinando o violoncelo. Sempre que o dinheiro apertava ele ia pra rua tocar por alguns trocados, o que servia para um lanche. Por isso tinha que ficar treinando. Ele não tinha acesso ao dinheiro da ONU porque estava num banco para a faculdade e ir até o banco era muito chato, tinha muita burocracia.

Misato estava fazendo ronda até tarde e Asuka estava na casa da representante fazendo não sei o que há muito tempo. Touji não estava lá e Shinji não sabia o que elas faziam lá sozinhas, num quarto fechado (_pensamentos YURI são por sua conta e do Shinji leitor_). Asuka tinha ido lá correndo, meio confusa como se quisesse falar algo urgente com a Hikari

Tava a maior paz e tranqüilidade quando Shinji houve barulhos monstruosos parecidos com passos. Seriam os angels? Não eles tinham matado todos. Godzilla? Não Godzilla foi extinto no 2 impacto. Os estrondos estavam chegando mais perto e então ele houve um grito/urro:

Shinji baka

Shinji não sabe o que fez, mas sabe que vai apanhar. Ele tenta de esconder, mas é tarde. Asuka arranca a porta com um chute e arrasta Shinji para a sala com os nervos a flor da pele.

Shinji, se borrando: Seja o que for não fui eu.

Asuka, com a sua fúria habitual 10 vezes maior: como não. (ela hesita um pouquinho) eu eu eu estou grávida.

Shinji congela. Mas acorda do choque e fala algo que não se deve fala nuncar para uma mulher:

Como você sabe que o filho é meu? Pelo que eu sei você já deve ter transado com uns duzentos caras.

Shinji acorda três dias depois num hospital, na cama que tem até o nome dele, as enfermeiras até perguntavam porque ele não tinha mais aparecido, com o nariz quebrado, um litro de sangue a menos e sem os dentes da frente. A última coisa da qual ele se lembra é um punho indo na cara dele e a voz de Asuka falando entre soluços:

A única pessoa com a qual fiz amor foi você Shinji-kun. (Ela sai correndo e chorando para o quarto, mas Shinji não sabe disso porque estava inconsciente).

8 meses depois

Shinji estava apreensivo e ansioso. Sua mente estava a mil:

Como vou sobreviver. Misato-san vai me botar pra fora. Depois da fuga das famílias de Tokyo-3 ficou difícil arranjar um apartamento. Otousan me deixou uma boa herança. (o pai do Shinji vivia do que a NERV oferecia, e como chefe ganhava um salário de chutando 15000 reais. Então vamos ver 15anos vezes 12 meses por ano vezes 15000. uma herança de mais de 2.700.000 reais) não tenho estudo e no Japão isso é importante ai ai ai to fudido

A enfermeira sai da sala de parto correndo e diz que Shinji já podia entrar para ver os filhos. Sim eram gêmeos.

Shinji entra as pressas e para na maca onde Asuka está deitada. Ele para e admira as suas duas crianças. Ambas brancas e de cabelos brancos. A menina tinha bonitos olhos vermelhos.

Médico: estranhamente as crianças parecem ser albinas mas não tem nada no DNA delas que diz isso. Ele Sorri: vou ficar famoso com isso

Asuka ignora o doutor e fala ofegando por causa do parto: vou chamar a menina de Rei. ela diz como se lendo a mente de Shinji.

Shinji, com um sorriso: vou chamar o menino de Kaworu.

FIM DO FINAL ALTERNATIVO.

no proximo capítulo continua a fic verdadeira


	4. capítulo 03

obrigado a chrno cristopher pelos reviews. por favor se alguem estiver lendo isso leiam as minhas outras fics (elfen Lied e Avatar) e postem reviews

sempre (ou na maioria das vezes) que eu ponho um comentario pessoal dentro da fic eu ponho em itálico

CAPÍTULO 03

No dia seguinte ao sonho Shinji chega na escola ainda mais confuso. Seria mesmo verdade. Kaworu-kun e Rei-kun vão mesmo voltar? Ou será que a minha mente só fez isso para tentar me animar? a duvida o incomodava mesmo asim ele não falou com ninguem sobre isso

a aula começa e o profesor entra.

Professor: alunos irei apresentar um novo estudante hoje.(entra Kaworu) o nome dele é Yukito Shun. (_peguei esses nomes pq são os dois personagens mais gays da história dos animes_)

Garotas, suspirando: aiaiai Yukito (_frase de SCC_)

Professor: sente-se atrás de Ikari-san. Ele aponta para Ikari e Kaworu senta atrás dele

Shinji ficou pertubado. Seria isto verdade, ou apenas uma pessoa parecida? Uma chama de esperança acendeu em seu coração mesmo o nome dele sendo diferente

Kaworu sussurra para Shinji: a quanto tempo Shinji-kun

Shinji, surpreso e feliz: Kaworu-kun, mas como?

Kaworu: mais tarde eu te conto. Depois da aula no terraço da escola.

Shinji e Kaworu estão no terraço da escola no fim da tarde.

Kaworu: está na hora de explicar as coisas. Este mundo não passa de interpretações. Lilyth-sama refez o mundo baseado na sua visão de mundo ideal e possível. Ela lhe deu o desejo de moldar a realidade da forma que quiser, mas algo estava errado. A sua tristeza faz o mundo triste aos olhos de Lilyth-sama então ela decidiu lhe dar felicidade. E essa a forma que você escolheu recebê-la.

Kaworu se aproxima de Shinji, mas este recua. Ele diz embaraçado: desculpa, mas eu gosto é de mulher.

Kaworu: é que pena. Seu amigo Aida está livre?

Shinji, com gota: ele também é hetero.

Kaworu: é to sem sorte. A propósito tem alguém que quer falar contigo. Ele aponta para Rei que estava escondida. Kaworu sai do terraço deixando eles a sós

Rei estava observando Shinji desde a entrada no colégio até agora. Ambos ansiaram por esse momento por 2 longos anos e agora ele finalmente chegara. Mas nem tudo estava bem.

Shinji grita emocionado: Rei ! Ele corre até ela, mas ela se afasta envergonhada.

Shinji: Rei, por quê?

Rei se vira e começa a falar: Gomennasai shinji-kun. Eu pensei que você me amasse, (ela começa a verter lágrimas) mas no fundo eu só sou uma amiga, uma lembrança de sua mãe não é?

Shinji fica desnorteado pelas palavras: Rei...

Rei continua: eu vi você com a Asuka hoje. [Shinji congela Vocês parecem felizes. Não quero estragar a felicidade de vocês. Ela começa a fugir chorando.

Shinji se livra rápido de sua confusão, corre até ela e grita: Rei. Ela para e se vira Olhando para Shinji. Ela está chorando muito.

Rei, virando o rosto e olhando para o chão: eu só queria lhe dizer que eu te amo. E sempre te amarei. Mas para a sua felicidade eu tenho que dizer sayonara.

Ela se vira e vai embora. Mas antes que pudesse sair Shinji a segura pelo pulso e a puxa. Ela fica imóvel perto de Shinji. Eles estão se encostando e olhando um no olho do outro. Shinji fala:

Eu também te quero. Eu desejei você por 2 anos e apenas encontrei conforto temporário na Asuka. Por todo esse tempo eu esperava a sua volta e agora que você voltou não vou deixar você partir.

Ele a puxa mais para sí e eles se beijam. Um beijo longo, demorado e romântico com o por do sol ao fundo. O sonho de qualquer menina, mulher ou otaka

_O projeto original da fic acaba aqui. Com Rei e Shinji se declarando e se beijando com o por do sol ao fundo. MAS EU SOU MALIGNO. E não gosto da Asuka_

Asuka estava procurando Shinji. Era dia dos namorados e ela tinha preparado um chocolate bem grande em forma de coração (_isso é uma tradição japonesa muito explorada em animes_). Ela tinha recebido muitos, mas só daria um. Primeiro porque ele estava namorando o Shinji e porque no fundo, por trás de toda a arrogância e da maldade, ela sabia que ele era o único amor dela.

Disseram que ele estava no topo do prédio. Ela pensou: sugoi assim seria muito mais romântico. Eu ele. Comendo os nossos chocolates, ai ele se declara, me agarra e me beija. O momento perfeito.

Mas quando chegou no terraço viu uma cena que a machucou como se mil facas tivessem penetrado em seu coração: Shinji e Rei, a rival que ela julgava estar morta, e o garoto que ela amava e que julgava que o sentimento fosse recíproco, se beijando ardentemente.

Como? Ela voltou? Ele a ama? Ele nunca me amou? Doushite, doushite? (porque) todos esses pensamentos conflitantes sobrecarregaram a cabeça dela. Tudo que ela pode fazer foi cair de joelhos e gritar: AAAAAA!!!!!!!

Mas não adiantou. Shinji a ignora como se ela não existisse. Traumatizada e perturbada pela traição ela corre e foge chorando para casa. Ela quer apenas ficar sozinha, onde Shinji não possa machucá-la. E Shinji ainda a ignorando. Mesmo quando ela passa por Hikari Asuka não para pra falar com a amiga. Ela apenas quer ficar sozinha.

o final ainda está por vir. meio off, mas eu vou no anime family domingo, alguem vai?


	5. capítulo 04

agradeço ao christopher pelas reviews. vou tentar chamar mais gente pondo propaganda no orkut. este é o penultimo capítulo

CAPÍTULO 4

Shinji e Rei queriam que o momento não acabasse (_e seus fãs_). Mesmo assim o tempo não para.

Rei, respirando depois de um beijo tão longo: Shinji-kun, vamos para casa? Está ficando frio e escuro

Shinji, vermelho: Hai.

Eles estão andando de noite de mãos dadas.No meio do caminho Shinji pergunta : Rei, onde você mora?

Rei: Lilyth-sama me deu um apartamento perto da escola e nos deixou dinheiro dizendo que era uma indenização da ONU.

Hum.. Shinji ficou imaginando se ele deveria ter pedido dinheiro a Lylith

Eles chegam na casa da Rei e dão um beijo de despedida que só não evoluiu para algo mais sério porque Kaworu, vestindo um avental, os interrompeu:

Hei, não vão fazer nada sem camisinha, certo?

Shinji para imediatamente depois de perceber que Kaworu estava olhando. Ele cora e fica olhando para baixo. Rei percebe o que está acontecendo.Ela faz uma careta para o Kaworu, entra e se despede de Shinji:

Até amanhã

Até

Shinji está andando calmamente até em casa. Este é o dia mais feliz da vida dele. Pelo menos até chegar em casa. Chegando em casa Shinji leva uma cacetada de Misato

Shinji, com a mão na cabeça e confuso: o que foi que eu fiz?

Misato, bêbada e furiosa: eu num sei. Mas desde que a Asuka voltou ela está chorando no quarto. Você é o namorado dela, vai lá falar com ela. Ela o joga contra a porta do quarto da Asuka. E como no Japão as portas são corridas e frágeis pra caralho ele acabou arrombando a porta.

Ele cai de cara no chão e encontra Asuka chorando no escuro, que nem o Shinji estava fazendo no filme.

Shinji, preocupado, mas ainda sendo um bundão: você está bem? O que houve?

Asuka, entre soluços: eu vi... você ... com a Rei... se beijando. Depois de dizer essa última parte ela enfia mais a cabeça entre as pernas e começa a chorar mais forte.

Shinji: bem... falando nisso... er... (ele não sabe como dizer) eu acho que a gente deveria se separar.

Asuka leva um choque. Como se alguém tivesse rodando as mil facas em seu peito. Ela para de chorar e começa a ouvir

Shinji continua, não percebendo o mal que suas palavras fazem: bem acho que nós não combinamos e bem você sabe. Nós não temos um relacionamento estável e é melhor terminarmos de vez. Você não vai ficar triste, vai?

Asuka recolhe toda a sua tristeza e troca pela sua presunção, arrogância e orgulho: não seja metido baka Shinji. Você não é tanto assim. Eu consigo te substituir na hora que eu quiser. Tem uma centena de homens melhores que você me querendo.

Shinji, com o seu sorriso sutil e chato: bom pra você.

Shinji sai e deixa Asuka no escuro sozinha de novo. Ela volta a chorar mais forte do que nunca. Ela percebeu que sem querer acabou afastando ainda mais o seu amado

_Antes de começar este capítulo acho que preciso explicar algumas mudanças na personalidade das personagens.__Asuka é muito orgulhosa e não gosta de demonstrar os seus sentimentos quando eles podem envergonhá-la__Rei passou pelo mundo auto-reflexivo. O que a deixa muito mais confiante. __Shinji é muito estúpido e parece ter problemas de empatia (capacidade de saber o que os outros pensam e sentem) __Eu também não sei fazer os personagens evoluírem_

Shinji foi buscar Rei na casa dela e eles vão para a escola de mãos dadas. Kaworu já tinha ido mais cedo

Em que classe você está?

Rei: 2-c

Eu estou na 2-a

Chegando na entrada do colégio eles encontram Kaworu cercado por algumas garotas e alguns garotos.

Shinji acena para Kaworu: Ohayou Ka... digo Yukito-kun

Hey mana e namorado da minha irmã. Ele se aproxima de Shinji e de Rei e sussurra para Shinji: me desculpa mas não quero ser visto com um dos BAKANA SANNIN (_três patetas_). É que aqui eu sou meio popular. (_este artifício eu criei para deixar o Kaworu longe da estória pq eu não sei onde enfiá-lo_)

Mais tarde no pátio eles acham Asuka aos beijos com Aida. Ao perceber a presença de Shinji Asuka para de beijá-lo e fala, com ar de superioridade:

Então baka Shinji. Eu não disse que encontrava outro homem logo.

Shinji sorri com aquele sorriso pequeno: bom para você, desejo felicidades para os dois. Boa sorte para você Ainda, vai precisar. Esta resposta deixa Asuka mais nervosa.

No meio do pátio o casal começa a ouvir uns mumurros indiscretos vindo das garotas e de alguns garotos, mas na maioria garotas:

Garota vadia, roubou o namorado da Asuka...

Asuka estava prendendo o Shinji. Ele não a amava...

Asuka passou a noite chorando...

Garoto galinha...

Asuka galinha

Asuka ouve as fofocas mas ela não se incomoda

Aida fica meio atordoado pelo beijo. Mas logo recupera a consciência total e percebe quem está com Shinji.

Ayanami-san? Incrível. Achávamos que você havia morrido na explosão dos EVAs (_esta foi a explicação oficial para a destruição da NERV_)

Não eu fiquei em coma e só acordei recentemente. Quando eu voltei o meu irmão Yukito me acolheu na casa dele em Tokyo-2.

Não sabíamos que você tinha um irmão.

Nem eu. Um dia ele apareceu no hospital e disse que eu era a irmã dele separada durante o parto. Ele me levou e agora estamos morando juntos. (_esta foi a mentira que eles inventaram para quando fizessem esta pergunta, lembrem-se que apenas Shinji e Rei tiveram contato com o Kaworu_)

Asuka passa a semana trocando de homem. Só para tentar deixar Shinji com ciúmes, mas não consegue porque Shinji não sentia nada por ela, mesmo que ela tentasse afastar essa possibilidade de sua cabeça, mesmo sendo verdade. No fim ela acaba ficando com o garoto mais popular, bonito e rico da escola: Kentaro Uchiha. Ela fica desfilando com ele pela escola causando ciúmes nas garotas, mesmo que esse não fosse o efeito desejado.

Um mês depois de Rei voltar o tédio da classe é interrompido por um anúncio:

Representante: vai ter um baile formal daqui a duas semanas. A ida é livre. Traje é formal (não sei o nome exato).

No intervalo

Rei: nunca fui a um desses, vamos?

Shinji: se você quiser eu vou.

Asuka estava ouvindo isso escondida. Ela pensa: eu vou também

o que acontecerá no último capítulo? Shinji volta pra Asuka? ele fica com as duas? será que a propaganda vai funcionar? desculpem a demora é que teve uns problemas no fanfiction


	6. capítulo 05

o final finalmente. a propaganda não funcionou e como eu disse antes finalizarei antes di fim do ano. meus parentes me visitaram e eu não tive tempo pra postar

O dia chega. Todos os alunos vão e tem que ir de roupa formal (paletós, ternos vestidos e etc)

Na festa Shinji chega de calça social, camisa social azul e paletó preto. Rei está usando um vestido azul de barra até os pés e alcinha. Ela fica muito bonita, parecendo que tem brilhos ao redor dela. todos na festa param para olhar quando ela entra, os meninos dizendo ohh e as meninas com cochichos de desprezo. Asuka já tinha chegado antes. ela está usando um vestido vermelho decotado, de costas nuas que permite ver o sutiã.e barra até um pouco acima do joelho. ela tambem está estonteante

Asuka chega se insinuando para Shinji com um olhar e voz sensual: então Shinji-kun, você me quer? pode pegar o que quiser que eu sou toda sua, para sempre

Shinji estava tentado a aceitar, mas Rei se põem entre os dois

Rei, com um olhar sério e firme: fora vadia. Ache o seu próprio homem e não fique dando encima dos das outras. Ele é meu

Asuka fica com raiva da Rei mas disfarça: como se eu quisesse esse inútil de volta. Eu só queria ver se ele era fiel, era só um teste. Eu tenho um namorado muito melhor

Cresce a tensão entre as duas. As pessoas estão começando a olhar quando Shinji intervem: vocês duas parem com isso. Rei, vamos nos sentar.

Eles se sentam numa mesa qualquer e ficam bebendo um pouco. Depois eles tentam dançar, mas como é de se esperar Nenhum dos dois sabe dançar. Asuka foi dançar com Kentaro meio perto de Shinji. Sempre que ela percebia que ele a estava observando ela começava a beijar o Kentaro.

Lá pras meia noite Shinji se aproxima de Asuka. Ela percebendo isso deixa Kentaro ir um pouco mais alem. Por a mão em lugares meio indiscretos.

Shinji: Asuka eu vou para a casa da Rei (ela fica com mais ciúmes) depois vou para nossa casa. Vá com Kentaro até em casa ou pegue um Táxi quando for sair.

Asuka fica um pouco feliz por ele ter se preocupado com ela, mas percebe que é apenas uma gentileza de amigo e fala: você não manda em mim Baka.

10 minutos depois deles partirem Asuka decide ir para casa e Kentaro a acompanha. Sem o Shinji ela não tem vontade de estar ali. No meio do caminho ele tenta beijá-la, mas ela o repele com nojo. Ai o homem fica puto. Ele a pega com força e a leva para um beco. Ela tenta lutar, mas Kentaro é muito forte e a domina.

Kentaro, com um sorriso sacana: não diga que você não gosta disso. Eu sei que você é a maior puta do colégio.

Asuka começa a chorar. Mas antes que o homem pudesse violentá-la ele leva um tiro. Kaji tinha aparecido e salvado o dia.

Asuka, chorando aliviada: Kaji-san. Ela corre até ele e o abraça forte.

Kaji: Asuka, você está bem? Ele olha para ela e vê que ela não tem nenhum ferimento físico. Vamos deixá-lo ai, alguem vai aparecer uma hora ou outra. Eu te dou uma carona para casa.

No carro, Kaji dirigindo e Asuka no banco da frente

Kaji, preocupado, mas frio: então, pode me contar o que aconteceu?

Asuka conta a história da traição do Shinji, da separação e do ciúme. Enquanto ela conta a história ela começa a chorar. Remoer o passado e rever suas ações imaturas dói muito

Asuka: Sabe Kaji-san. Eu sou uma mulher tão solitária. Eu preciso de algum conforto masculino. Ela se aproxima para abraçar Kaji. Mas este dá uma freiada que desequilibra Asuka. Ela cai no chão e volta ao seu assento.

Kaji, desta vez com uma certa raiva na voz: Asuka-kun, você sabe que eu estou com a Misato agora. Aff. Deve ser por isso que Shinji acabou com você. Você ainda age uma criança mimada.

Outro golpe para Asuka. Dessa vez ela fica quieta e sem expressão. Com a franja cobrindo os olhos e suas lágrimas. Dentro do carro fica um grande e pesado silêncio.

Quando ela chega em casa ela anda sem expressão e vontade. Chegando ela vai para o seu quarto, se encolhe em posição fetal e não faz nada, nem chora. Misato acha isso muito esquisito, mas nem pergunta porque acha que é assunto dela com o Shinji e acha que se ele se meter só vai piorar tudo. Kaji fica na portaria esperando Shinji.

Shinji chega andando feliz com um sorriso besta cheio de marcas de batom da Rei pelo rosto e pelo pescoço. Quando ele entra na portaria vê Kaji-san. Ele o cumprimenta, mas Kaji responde fria e seriamente: Shinji-kun, preciso falar com você.

Shinji, meio perplexo: claro fala. Eles se sentam no carro e Kaji fala:

Kaji: bem, certas pessoas como nós tem algo chamado de charme. Este charme faz as mulheres se apaixonarem por nós mesmo que nós não queiramos, pela simples convivência as vezes. O meu charme é cafajeste. O charme de seu pai era o charme misterioso. O seu é interno. Isso significa que as mulheres que te conhecem por dentro se apaixonam por você

Ele faz uma pequena pausa para respirar: mas o amor, principalmente quando é ignorado, machuca. Quando você escolheu ficar com a Rei Asuka ficou muito magoada. Ela se sentiu inferior a Rei e apenas uma substituta temporária enquanto esta não voltava. Você é o responsável pela tristeza dela e por causa disso deve fazer algo a respeito. converse com ela. Tente-a fazer se sentir melhor

Shinji entende e assim chega em casa encontra Asuka no seu quarto escuro chorando (de novo)

Shinji entra e começa a falar: bem não sei como vou dizer isso. Ele tenta escolher as palavras, mas Asuka fala primeiro

Asuka, com toda a sua dor vertida em fúria: eu sei. Você vai me dizer que prefere a Rei a mim. Que ela é bonita, é perfeita e que eu não sou nada. Saia daqui nunca mais quero te ver Ela volta a chorar

Shinji ignora o que ela disse e fala, com firmeza na voz: bem quando começamos a ficar era só zoeira. Nós dois pensávamos nisso. Mas com o tempo você começou a gostar de mim como namorado, mas não eu de você. Aceite eu amo a Rei e não você. Gomen mas isso não vai mudar. Se você quiser ainda podemos ser amigos

Depois desse pequeno discurso Asuka se joga nos braços de Shinji e eles se abraçam. Shinji então diz: mas você sempre terá meus ombros para se apoiar quando quiser. Ele sorri para Asuka, isso a conforta

Asuka aceita este tipo de amor, mas no fundo se entristece por saber que não terá mais que isso nunca mais

Final ruim, mas o único que consegui pensar. Para apaziguar os personagens

este foi o fim. postem reviews que eu ainda vou ler tá?


End file.
